


See you again.

by bbyimissingu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon Compliant, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Therapy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyimissingu/pseuds/bbyimissingu
Summary: Inspired by See You Again by Tyler, The Creator.Takes place after the Battle of Shiganshina. MAJOR Season 3 spoilers ahead. You have been warnedLevi and Hange deal with loss together and brings them together in a bond unlike anything before.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	See you again.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally gonna be a one shot but i turned it into a fic! enjoy :)

People covered their ears at the loud sound of the gate opening, revealing 9 members of the scouts on the other side. Their clothes were dirty, stained with the blood of their comrades and enemies. Levi could hear the whispers as he walked in the front alongside Hange, the rest of the scouts following behind them. “Why are there only 9 of them?” A woman said, “Where’s Commander Erwin?” A little boy said.

Levi cringed. He definitely was leaving it up to someone else to explain that.

“The scouts have reclaimed Wall Maria!” Someone shouted in the crowd. 6 years after Shiganshina was attacked, it was all finally over. 

At least for now.

People were cheering but it was all muffled, his thoughts crowding his brain, screaming at him. Why didn’t he give Erwin the shot? Why did he let emotions get to him? He could have his best friend with him right now. He would have his soulmate standing by his side.

They finally had answers but for what? The Beast Titan was still walking and Erwin was dead. Levi was going to fulfill his promise to Erwin and then he would have no purpose anymore.

This was different than any of his friends' deaths he had to experience before. With everyone else, he always had to break the news to their families but Erwin didn’t have a family he had to tell. It should’ve been easier but it still hurt worse than anyone else.

Maybe it was his admiration for Erwin. He would still be in the underground and would probably be dead right now if it wasn’t for that gorgeous blonde. Maybe it was their love for eachother. He didn’t have anyone to hold him tight at night. Maybe it was the fact Levi told him to sacrifice himself. It made him feel guilty. He basically did this to himself by saying that. Maybe it was the fight they had the night before. Levi was in bed alone that night, Erwin stayed in his office. They both probably didn’t get any sleep. Levi knew if the roles were reversed, Erwin would feel guilty about the fight too. They rarely ever fought and they just had to fight the night before his lover passed away.

That night, Levi slept in Erwin’s office. Hange hesitated to check up on him but when they did, he was asleep in his chair, one of Erwin’s big jackets wrapped around him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first proper multi-chapter fic haha i have a few chapters already written its been fun to write so far :)


End file.
